


Praying for Love in a Lap Dance

by forever_River_Song



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, Mattex, strip club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1351582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forever_River_Song/pseuds/forever_River_Song
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Matt c’mon. Just for a private dance. I’m paying for everything. C’mon.” Arthur tugs his arm and Matt reluctantly follows. He knows if Alex finds out he’s here she will murder him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I wouldn't be caught dead in this place

He really hadn’t wanted to do this. He had told Arthur no strippers, no strip clubs, NO half naked women dancing for money. He was getting married and he hardly thought that was a way to celebrate it. He was fine with going pubbing, he’d call the ever reliable Moffat if they needed a ride. He would much rather tell his fiancé he had gotten ridiculously drunk and stayed with Steven than come home smelling of sweat and perfume or worse being covered in glitter, or as Arthur fondly called it, stripper dust.

He didn’t like strip clubs. He never figured out what was so wonderful about half naked girls dancing around while they had money waved at them. Seemed rather degrading to him. He had told Arthur the rules weeks ago when he had insisted on throwing Matt a stag party. Karen had made plans to take Alex out to dinner and help get things in order and packed for their honey moon while the boys went out drinking. Matt thought he was safe when Arthur had walked him to the pub down the street from his flat. They had a few drinks and a few laughs and then Arthur insisted they go to this new pub a few streets over. When Matt got in the cab he had a weird feeling about the situation. Arthur had insisted everything was fine when he had neglected to tell him the name of this pub or even say the address out loud, opting to whisper into the cabbie’s ear and wink.

Matt wasn’t quite drunk when they had arrived outside the strip club. He had followed Arthur out of the cab and watched it pull away before he thought to look up and see the neon sign that he was just a little too tipsy too read but his eyes widen when he noticed the neon silhouette of a mostly nude woman. He glared at Arthur, suddenly sobering enough to be mad he disregarded his wishes. “I told you no.”

“Matt c’mon. Just for a private dance. I’m paying for everything. C’mon.” Arthur tugs his arm and Matt reluctantly follows. He knows if Alex finds out he’s here she will murder him.

They walk into smoke and strobe lights and girls everywhere. The first thing that strikes him as odd is all the dancers were wearing mask. Masquerade masks, with feathers and glitter. The second is most of the men were wearing them too. What the hell had Arthur dragged him into? When he looked to Arthur for some answers he had a plain black mask handed to him then watched Arthur put one on himself. “Arthur, what the fuck is this?”

“It’s masquerade night Matt. I thought anonymity would be preferable considering how much fun the press would have with a picture of Matt Smith at a strip club two days before his wedding.”

“That’s why I didn’t want to go to a strip club, not to mention I don’t particularly like ……” He trailed off as his eyes wondered to the girl who had just walked out to the main stage. She was in a red and black corset with matching panties, fishnets, and red stilettos. She had long chocolate brown hair and her green eyes shown through her black mask. Matt blinked, slipped his mask on, and moved to the empty spot right down front next to the stage, leaving Arthur behind.

Matt only half registered when Arthur moved next to him, setting a drink and a stack of cash next to his hands, as the gorgeous woman in front of him began to move. At first it was a simple but sexy strut, her ass moving in perfect time to the beat of the loud music. She moved across the stage, bending this way and that, showing how flexible and beautiful her body was. Then she demonstrated her skills on a pole, but only until her eyes found Matt’s through his mask. Matt thought her eyes had widened in surprise but then it seems she is just pleased he is there, could she have recognized him? He doubts it when her eyes seem to flicker to the cash he has neglected to pick up.

She smiles a slow, predatory smile and begins moving towards him. She starts with a slow walk, but then she decides being eye level is much more interesting and slinks down to all fours. Matt swallows as she begins to crawls his way, while all the others around him (including Arthur) are still whooping and catcalling over the music. It only takes her a moment before she is right there in his face. He can see the sweat glistening on her arms and neck mixed with glitter, he can smell her perfume and see her piercing green eyes perfectly through her mask. Matt knew he was done.

He holds up a bill out of his stack and she sits up on her knees, giving him easy access to her cleavage. He slowly tucks the bill in her corset and she smiles wickedly. She then rolls over and kicks her feet up. He then places another bill in her mouth. She takes it out rubbing it down her body guiding it the waist band of her panties. Arthur leans over then and whispers in her. She nods and stand slowly and sensually. Arthur grabs Matt’s arm and his drink and hauls him towards one of the curtain booths along the wall.

“What are you doing? Are we leaving?” Matt is only half hoping, the other half wanting to go back to the brunette who was now leaving the stage. Matt knew this was bad but he was almost too inebriated to care. She was stunning and she had given him attention. Matt’s less than coherent brain was arguing with itself. He knew he was still wasn’t drunk enough to have an excuse for actually having enjoyed the, but he also knew coming here wasn’t his choice.

“No Matt! That beautiful girl is on her way to entertain you privately.” He winks at him and shoves him through the curtain into the overly padded booth. Matt slides to the middle and waits. He knows he should be anywhere but here, that he would be murdered by his soon to be wife but he soon forgets his worry as the curtain moves and she slides into the booth. She smiles at him and all he can do is look at her then avert his eyes. She quickly begins to perform for him, getting on all fours on the table first, crawling towards him. Moving so he gets a beautiful view of her cleavage and then of her ass. She then moves so her heels are on either side of him. She smirks at him as he tries to avoid looking directly at her, much more shy then he was while she performed on stage. She leans over and places a hand on his face forcing him to look her in the eyes. He gasps at how they pierce him. She is truly gorgeous and he suddenly feels perfectly happy with being right there with her. She sees him relax and begins to move again. At first she danced like he expected she would, crawling over him and showing off her best assets. Then things changed.

She looked over her shoulder at him and began to move so she was straddling him. She bent backwards and Matt pushed another bill into her cleavage. He had been sipping his drink on and off and he was getting to a decently drunk state and now he was actually beginning to enjoy this. He watched this magnificent woman move in unbelievable ways and her eyes were mesmerizing and he couldn’t help but make eye contact when she straightened again. His hands moved to her hips without him thinking. It had just felt right. He looked at her in surprise when he did it and she just kept smiling. She place her hand on his and began moving it up. He knew where it was going but for some reason he didn’t care. He wanted to touch her. He admitted it, he wanted to undress her and kiss her and tangle his hands in that marvelously thick brown hair.

She continued to move his hand slowly until it reached her breast. He looked at her for a moment then he squeezed it and she let out a little sigh. Something about that sigh niggled at the back of his drunken mind but he didn’t care. He moved to squeeze her other breast too. She sighed again and let her head fall back. He smirked and in his less that coherent state he did something he knew he shouldn’t, he began to kiss at her chest. She started to breath heavy as he nibbled her collar bone but she made no move to stop him. She leaned into him, her chest brushing his. Matt knew he was in a lot of trouble now. He had never been so lustfully attracted to anyone this way but Alex, but right now he had this beautiful girl in his lap and he wanted her. Her body curved perfectly and his hands moved over it like he had done it a million times. The little noises she made as he sucked and licked her skin were thrilling as if he had heard them many times before.

As he kissed up her jaw her hands found his hair and held him in place. His hands roamed her body. As they slid up her back the ends of her hair tickled his fingers. He pulled it lightly, but she didn’t seem to react. He pulled his mouth from her jaw to look at her hair over her shoulder. He pulled it a bit harder and she doesn’t react again…… but he notices something odd. The hair itself moved like it grew every time he tugged. He looked up to the top of her lovely head, and it seem that her hair was slipping right off her scalp. He sat up quickly sobering some and moved a hand to the edge of the brown hair and pushed. The wig came unpinned and slip right to the floor. The girl gasped and jumped from his lap in an attempt to flee his discovery but not before he saw the blonde curls tumble from beneath her wig. He sucked in a breath and grabbed her arm. He reached for her mask and she didn’t resist as he removed it.

“Alex?”


	2. And Isn't This Exactly Where You'd Like Me

She stared at him in disbelief. He didn’t know if it was more because she had gotten caught or the fact that he had been kissing and touching a stripper who had been giving him a private dance, two days before their wedding, after he had said they were not going to a strip club. Of course the stripper had been her the entire time, but he knew the intentions behind his actions and that had made him more disappointed in himself than anyone.

“Alex, what are you doing?” She didn’t answer and tried to wriggle from his grasp, so he let her go. He followed her out of the booth, across the club and right into the dressing room. Luckily most of the girls had vacated the area to preform so the room was mostly empty.

"You're not supposed to be back here." She tells him.

"Yeah? Well last time I checked you weren't supposed to be an exotic dancer." He looked at her questioningly.

"I'm not. It's a long story. Me and Karen had gotten bored after we finish packing and eating and she knows the guy who owns the place so we decide to-"

"Karen is here too? Dancing for money?" He cut her off.

"We'll actually I think she may just be dancing for Arthur now. And he's too drunk to ever figure it out." She laughed. He wasn't so amused though.

"Alex I'm confused and it might be slightly due to alcohol but I don't remember this being in your plan for tonight"

"Oh really? Cause I don't remember you saying anything about strippers either. I thought you hated these places." He faltered. She had remembered to be mad. He knew he was an idiot and he knows Alex has every right to be mad at him as he waited for the onslaught of disapproval. "And I certainly don't remember it being acceptable to fondle another woman 2 days before your weddings."

He looked down. He could say but it was you, but that would get him nowhere. He was stuck between a wall and piercing green eyes.

"Well... Are you going to use your charm and explain yourself?" She looked at him expectantly with her arms crossed tapping her high heel on the floor.

"Well I... I mean.... I wasn't going to..... And I know I shouldn't have....but being intoxicated...." He took a breath, "You’re going to leave me aren't you?" Looking down at the floor he waited for her to answer. He couldn't blame her if she said yes, he knew how terrible what he had done was.

"I don't know." He looked up at her confused. "Darling it was me, but you didn't know. If it had been any other woman in the bar would you have done the same?" Was she giving him an out? He felt like it was a trap almost. Of course he would say no but she would still be mad wouldn't she?

"Of course not, the only reason I even stayed was because you had come out on stage. The entire time I felt like I knew who it was, it felt like it was you. I guess the alcohol kept me from realizing it completely...." He looked at her waiting for her response. She stared for a moment then shook her head and giggled.

"You are so lucky we are getting married in two days, otherwise you would be in much more trouble." She patted his cheek while he looked at her incredulously.

"Really?!"

"Yeah, we were both doing things we shouldn't. Plus I blame Arthur, I know you hate these places."

He sighed in relief. She really was the best thing to ever happen to him. He grabbed her and pulled her close and kissed her. It started rather gentle, then she liked his lower lip and he granted her access. They explored each other’s mouths like it was the first time even though it was the thousandths. He had never loved anyone more than he had Alex and he didn't want to ever let her go. When they finally parted Alex had a mischievous gleam in her eye.

"Wanna get outta here?"

"Duh" was all he could say. Of course, he had never wanted to be there in the first place.

"Well how about we just leave the Scot and her toy here and go back to your place?" She looked towards the exit in the back of the room.

"Oh yes, I like that idea." He took her hand and headed towards the door. She grabbed her bag and clothes as they left figuring the club wouldn't miss one costume, she'd make Karen bring it back later. They ran through the door and disappeared into the night, laughing like teenagers, heading back to their bed and each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wrote 2 versions of this, but I felt this one was the better option even though its pretty short. I feel like either way I will disappoint someone, but if you guys would like I can post the alternate ending too. As always comments and kudos are always lovely and I value everyone's opinions. I hope you enjoy.

**Author's Note:**

> As you can probably tell I know nothing about strip clubs or exotic dancing or anything. I hope that didn't effect this too bad. This idea had been in my head for a while and I finally figured out how to get it down but I'm not sure if it came out how I planned. Anyway comments and kudos are always appreciated. Thanks for reading <3
> 
> P.s. there maybe another chapter in the works if you like this one enough ;)


End file.
